For Your Love
by CyberSerpent
Summary: What REALLY happened after Hermione left Harry to go tend for Ron in book one? R+H!! (OK, ppl are going "They're only 11!! but this is the only timeframe that works so...(or else I would've put it in their 5th year)anyway, thanks for da reviews!)


Disclaimer- I own nothing of Harry Potter or Jessica Simpson's song 

A/n- ::explodes in fits of laughter again:: ahahahahaha!!  ::calms down and wipes tears away from eyes:: sorry but the scene where Draco cusses from the HP movie keeps repeating in my head!  It was after Neville fell from his broomstick: "Don't you think if he gave this Remebrall a squeeze, he would remember to fall on his fat ass?" but instead of ass, he pronounced it "ah-ssh" and that's what got me laughing like mad.  Well…ahem, this R+H romance—what _really _happened after Hermione left Harry to tend for Ron in book one (after the Potions thing)?  Song is "For Your Love" by Jessica Simpson

For Your Love 

As soon as Hermione stepped thru the leaping flames, she found herself in the room with the unconscious troll again.  "Ugh." She gave a little shudder and stepped over its giant legs.

She reached the chessboard and immediately rushed to where Ron was lying, scratched-up.

He was still not conscious, and small moans can be heard from his mouth.

Hermione bit her lower lip and gently brushed her hand against a gash on his temple.  "Ron," she said quietly, "Ron!"

"Uh-uhm…?" he stirred.

"Ron!  This is Hermione!  Get up!" she shook his shoulders gently.

"Five—more—minutes, Mum…" Ron mumbled, turning to face the wall.

"RON!" Hermione bellowed. 

Ron bolted up abruptly, and said stupidly, "Where's the bomb?"

"Ron!  You're okay!" Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him.

_~You are every part of me_

_And with every breath I take_

_Your love will light my way_

_And for every day I live_

_The promise that I make_

_Is I will never let you go babe~_

"Uh…yeah, I guess." Ron scratched his head, unable to see why Hermione was clasping him so tightly.

Hermione smiled at him thru her tears.  "I was soooo worried!  Are you sure you're okay?"

"Um…yeah I think."

"Good.  Now we better hurry up and—Ron, why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione frowned.

Ron was gawping.  "H-Hermione!" he choked out, pointing to the space behind her.

"Oh now what?!" she gave an exasperated sigh and turned around.

She came face to face with a fully-grown and conscious mountain troll.

_~I swear I never knew love like this before_

_And for everything you are_

_I gotta make you know_

_For your love~_

Hermione's mouth opened in a scream.  "_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

Ron grabbed her wrist, "C'mon!  Run!"

Hermione stumbled up and tried to follow him, but she tripped on a piece of debris from the broken chess pieces.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted frantically, running back to her and in turn falling thud to the ground himself.

The troll towered over Hermione and raised its giant fists to pound her into tomorrow.  She shrieked.

Ron crawled to where she was and stood up between Hermione and the troll.  "Don't touch her!"

"Ron!  Stop!  Go away!" Hermione tried to push him off.

"Bloody hell stop acting stupid Hermione!" Ron hissed, shoving Hermione behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione protested, standing up, "Let's _go!"_

Ron stared at her again.  "You're okay."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well no duh!  Let's go already before pea brain smashes us into the greay Beyond!"

Ron ogled at her before she yanked his wrist, tugging him forward, barely missing the troll's monstrous fist.

"_Hurry!_" she cried.

They escaped into the flying keys room and slammed the door and bolted it shut.  They could hear the troll's shouts of fury from inside.

_~And I'd give anything for your love_

_'Cause baby I'll never make it alone_

_And forever I'll stand by your side_

_I just gotta make you see yeah_

_I only live…for your love~_

Hermione was sobbing by the time they got to Fluffy.  By that time they had crashed into Prof. Dumbledore already in the Devil's Snare room, frantically telling him about Harry.

Ron held Hermione to him, whispering soothing words to her and rocking back and forth on the stone floor, ignoring Fluffy's low snores.

Hermione pressed her face deeper in Ron's shirt.  "Oh, Ron, what if, what if Harry…"

Ron kissed her forehead over and over again, "He'll be fine, don't worry."

"Ron…" Hermione said softly.

"Hm?"

"…thank you." She said finally, playing with a button on his plaid jacket, trying unsuccessfully to hide the blush spreading on her face.

"Your welcome." Ron grinned at her, that crooked grin she loved so much.

Hermione touched the side of his head where he was harmed.  "Do you want me to perform a simple charm to help ease the hurt?"

"Mmmm your hand's enough."

Hermione blushed.  _Boys these days…so bold._

_~When I was running out of faith_

_You still believed in me_

_And never let me fall_

_And the times I lost my way_

_You're the one who held me up_

_And brought me thru it all~_

"Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"Do you…like me as a friend?"

"Of course."

"…Or something more?"

"…"

"Come on, tell me, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Ron…I…"

"I'm waiting."

"I guess I…do like you more than a friend, in a way." She added quickly.

Ron pressed his lips against her cheek, "That's what I've been wanting to hear."

"Mmmm, Ron, do you love me?"

"Blimey Hermione 'course I do."

"Prove it."

Ron reached out to unbutton her blouse.

Hermione slapped his hands away, flushing red, "Not _that _way, you pervert!"

"Oh." Ron grinned again.  "I thought you meant _that _way."

Hermione slapped him again.

_~I swear I never saw it like this before_

_'cause baby with your love you gave me_

_The reason to go on_

_And for your love~_

"Then do you mean _this _way?" Ron slowly pressed his lips on Hermione's.

"Now you've got it." Hermione giggled softly and kissed him back.

Ron's hand pressed at the small of her back and softly ran it up and down her backside as she pressed him closer to the wall.

Hermione felt Ron's hand on her back and she slowly relented to the comfort of him, and him only as she allowed herself a small moan.

Ron seemed to like the moan and he pulled away thus.  "I love you, 'Mione."

_~And I'd give anything for your love_

_'Cause baby I'll never make it alone_

_And forever I'll stand by your side_

_I just gotta make you see yeah_

_I only live…for your love~_

"And I you." Hermione smiled.

Ron laughed, "Even if you had to marry me and bear with Fred and George the rest of your life?"

"Even more so.  I adore the twins." Hermione giggled.

Ron pretended to look hurt.  "You mean you like them more than me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gently applied a soft kiss on his neck, "Well, what do you think?"

Ron pushed her against him, "Nope."

_~And everything I am_

_And all that I could be_

_Would mean nothing now_

_If you're not with me_

_Shining your light on me_

_When night is closing in_

_When I was weak_

_You were the one who made me strong_

_You gave me faith to carry on~_

"We…have to stop…now." Ron mumbled.

"Oh right." Hermione flushed maroon and stopped kissing him.  "You don't suppose Harry and Prof. Dumbledore will be coming soon?"

"Soon, I hope.  I hope Snape hasn't done anything to Harry before Dumbledore can stop him."

"Yeah."

"But somehow, I have a feeling that he's going to be just fine." Ron gave a satisfied smile.

_~And I'd give anything for your love_

_'Cause baby I'll never make it alone_

_And forever I'll stand by your side_

_I just gotta make you see yeah_

_I only live…for your love~_

A/n- like it?  Hate it?  Then review it!

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~


End file.
